


Think About the Sun

by moonshinecybins



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU where they're all good singers & dancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinecybins/pseuds/moonshinecybins
Summary: A mysterious spell grips the town as the kids prepare for graduation and Josie explores the musical Pippin.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Think About the Sun

**RIVERDALE SEASON X, EPISODE 22**   
**“THINK ABOUT THE SUN”**

**1\. MAGIC TO DO  
**  
 **OVER BLACK**  
Instrumentals of “MAGIC TO DO” plays. Cut to tight close-up on JOSIE’s face (she’s smiling wickedly, glitter on her face, stage makeup, we can see just the rim of a black hat - think Clockwork Orange) as she starts to sing:

JOSIE  
JOIN US, LEAVE YOUR FIELD TO FLOWER  
JOIN US, LEAVE YOUR CHEESE TO SOUR  
JOIN US, COME AND WASTE AN HOUR OR TWO…  
DOO-DLE-EE-DOO

Slow zoom out over the next verse, showing Josie in a bedazzled, spectacular drum major uniform complete with baton/staff.

JOSIE (CONT’D)  
JOURNEY, JOURNEY TO A SPOT EX-  
CITING, MYSTIC AND EXOTIC,  
JOURNEY THROUGH OUR ANECDOTIC REVUE..

Josie throws her hands up - lights up.

 **INT. RIVERDALE HIGH THEATER**  
Quick pan across EVERYONE standing on the stage behind her in glittery costume versions of their archetypes - ARCHIE in a skimpy boxing/superhero costume, VERONICA in an 80’s business woman costume, BETTY in a pink girl-next-door dress, JUGHEAD in ridiculous amount of hipster plaid, wearing his hat from the comics, etc), glitter on their faces. Their faces are frozen, until Josie starts the (light) choreography, and they come to life, almost like marionettes.

JOSIE (CONT’D)  
WE’VE GOT MAGIC TO DO, JUST FOR YOU  
WE’VE GOT MIRACLE PLAYS TO PLAY  
WE’VE GOT PARTS TO PERFORM, HEARTS TO WARM  
KINGS AND THINGS TO TAKE BY STORM  
AS WE GO ALONG OUR WAY…

Camera follows Josie stalking to the side on the last line, lying in wait while the others sing.

CHERYL  
INTRIGUE, PLOTS TO BRING DISASTER

REGGIE  
HUMOR, HANDLED BY A MASTER

BETTY & VERONICA  
ROMANCE, SEX PRESENTED PASTORALLY

JOSIE  
(sly smile)  
DEE-DLE-EE-DEE

JUGHEAD  
ILLUSION, FANTASY TO STUDY

ARCHIE  
BATTLES, BARBAROUS AND BLOODY

JOSIE  
SO JOIN US, SIT WHERE EVERYBODY CAN SEE…

They all dance, heavier choreography now.

ALL  
WE’VE GOT MAGIC TO DO, JUST FOR YOU  
WE’VE GOT MIRACLE PLAYS TO PLAY  
WE’VE GOT PARTS TO PERFORM, HEARTS TO WARM  
KINGS AND THINGS TO TAKE BY STORM  
AS WE GO ALONG OUR WAY

JOSIE  
Welcome to the show, ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to have a good time tonight?!

All ad-lib welcomes, greetings to the audience, reaching for them, murmuring at first then louder and louder, stepping closer and closer to the audience. It builds and erupts into song. The dancing begins to break down, less synchronized, jerkier.

ALL  
(energetically)  
WE’VE GOT MAGIC TO DO, JUST FOR YOU  
WE’VE GOT MIRACLE PLAYS TO PLAY  
WE’VE GOT PARTS TO PERFORM, HEARTS TO WARM  
KINGS AND THINGS TO TAKE BY STORM  
AS WE GO ALONG OUR WAY

For the harmony section, the dancing is now completely unsynchronized, everyone doing their own thing. It’s chaotic, almost animalistic. Josie walks through the mass, still smiling.

ALL (REPEATING, OVERLAPPING)  
WE’VE GOT MAGIC TO DO, JUST FOR YOU  
WE'VE GOT MAGIC TO DO, JUST FOR YOU  
WE'VE GOT FOIBLES AND FABLES  
MAGIC TO PLAY  
AS WE GO ALONG  
OUR WAY

Josie leaves them, walking off the stage and up through the house. The camera follows from behind.

JOSIE  
AS WE GO ALONG  
OUR WAY  
HEY…

The camera overtakes Josie. When it reaches the doors, they’re pushed open onto…

  
 **1B.  
**  
 **INT. RIVERDALE HIGH MUSIC ROOM - DAY**  
Josie is at the piano, playing the final chords of "MAGIC TO DO". Josie is her normal sweet self, no sign of the Leading Player character. CHERYL walks in.

CHERYL  
Hey, Josie. That sounded fantastic!

JOSIE  
Thanks, Cheryl. It’s from Pippin; do you know it?

CHERYL  
Surely you kid! It has all my favorite things - evil queens, patricide, and dramatic irony.

JOSIE  
It’s awesome! It’s all about spectacle, vying for greatness, sex, death, performance, tragedy-

CHERYL  
Sounds like an average day at Thistlehouse.

JOSIE  
Or Riverdale High. All the pomp and circumstance is what made me think of it. The beginning, when Pippin graduates college and sets out to figure out what he wants to do with his life... I liked the idea of us all having magic and great journeys in our futures.

CHERYL  
Well, I don’t mean to spoil it for you, J-cat, but Pippin’s journey isn’t exactly a happy one. We need that kind of magic like Archie needs another hole in the head.

JOSIE  
Yeah, that song is a little spooky. But I really like the idea of using Pippin; it just feels right.  
(sifting through papers)  
Maybe a different song would work…

CHERYL  
(crossing)  
I’ll help you look. Graduation is only a few short days away and I positively forbid the notion of us graduating without a bit of bang!

**[title card]**

**2\. CORNER OF THE SKY  
**  
 **EXT. TRACK ALONG SWEETWATER RIVER - MORNING  
** ARCHIE, in running clothes with a navy logo, puts in his earbuds (music for "CORNER OF THE SKY" starts) and sets off along the track. Wide shot of him running for a bit, then cut back to a close-up.

ARCHIE  
RIVERS BELONG WHERE THEY CAN RAMBLE  
EAGLES BELONG WHERE THEY CAN FLY  
I’VE GOT TO BE WHERE MY SPIRIT CAN RUN FREE  
GOTTA FIND MY CORNER OF THE SKY

On the last line, start to zoom out to a wide shot mainly of the big blue sky, Archie a tiny dot on the ground, as the music continues to play.

 **INT. FBI TRAINING ACADEMY - DAY**  
Betty is training with other FBI TRAINEES - punching bags, judo flips, target practice, the works. She loves it.

BETTY  
EVERYONE HAS THEIR SEASONS, EVERYONE HAS THEIR GOAL  
PEOPLE LIKE THE WAY DREAMS HAVE  
OF STICKING TO THE SOUL  
THUNDERCLOUDS HAVE THEIR LIGHTNING  
(gun shot)  
NIGHTINGALES HAVE THEIR SONG  
(gun shot)  
AND DON'T YOU SEE I WANT MY LIFE TO BE  
SOMETHING MORE THAN LONG

Betty works industriously at a written test.

 **INT. THE COOPER-JONES HOUSE, JUGHEAD’S ROOM - AFTERNOON**  
JUGHEAD, sitting at his desk, is also writing (less industriously) in his notepad, chewing his lip. Cut between both scenes as they sing together.

BETTY (CONT’D)  
RIVERS BELONG WHERE THEY CAN RAMBLE  
EAGLES BELONG WHERE THEY CAN FLY

BETTY & JUGHEAD  
I’VE GOT TO BE WHERE MY SPIRIT CAN RUN FREE  
GOTTA FIND MY CORNER OF THE SKY

Stay on Jughead now. He’s stumped, writer’s block.

JUGHEAD  
EVERYTHING HAS ITS SEASON  
EVERYTHING HAS ITS TIME

FP comes in, impatiently gesturing with Jughead’s Serpents jacket (they’re late for a meeting!). Jughead, grateful for an excuse to stop, gets up, puts it on, and leaves with FP.

 **EXT. SERPENT HANG-OUT SPOT - AFTERNOON**  
The SERPENTS and FP are in the middle of a big (soundless) argument.

JUGHEAD (CONT'D)  
SHOW ME A REASON AND I’LL SOON SHOW YOU A RHYME

Jughead looks down at his pages sticking out of his backpack, now wanting to return to them.

JUGHEAD (CONT’D)  
CATS FIT ON THE WINDOWSILL  
CHILDREN FIT IN THE SNOW  
(rubbing the back of his neck, drawing attention to his hat)  
SO WHY IS IT THAT I DON’T FIT IN ANYWHERE I GO?

 **INT. THE LODGE’S APARTMENT, DINING ROOM - EVENING**  
VERONICA and HIRAM are also having a big (soundless) argument. Cut between Jughead & Veronica as they sing together, shouting the words at their argument partners (Jughead is just yelling at the Serpents in general, frustrated).

JUGHEAD (CONT’D)  
RIVERS BELONG WHERE THEY CAN RAMBLE  
EAGLES BELONG WHERE THEY CAN FLY

JUGHEAD & VERONICA  
I’VE GOT TO BE WHERE MY SPIRIT CAN RUN FREE  
GOTTA FIND MY CORNER OF THE SKY

Veronica storms out.

 **INT. LODGE APARTMENT, VERONICA’S ROOM**  
Wiping away tears, trying to shake the argument off, she puts on her cute businesswoman reading glasses and starts going through paperwork.

VERONICA  
SO MANY MEN SEEM DESTINED  
TO SETTLE FOR SOMETHING SMALL  
BUT I WON’T REST UNTIL I KNOW I’LL HAVE IT ALL  
(counting her money, smiling)  
SO DON’T ASK WHERE I’M GOING  
JUST LISTEN WHEN I’M GONE  
AND FAR AWAY, YOU’LL HEAR ME SINGING  
SOFTLY TO THE DAWN

 **INT. POP’S, THEIR BOOTH - NIGHT**  
The gang is in their booth, all together with their milkshakes. They’re finally smiling for real; all is right with the world. For now.

ALL  
(triumphantly)  
RIVERS BELONG WHERE THEY CAN RAMBLE  
EAGLES BELONG WHERE THEY CAN FLY  
I’VE GOT TO BE WHERE MY SPIRIT CAN RUN FREE  
GOTTA FIND MY CORNER OF THE SKY

Camera stays on them, laughing and talking, as the music finishes.

 **3\. "IT’S GRADUATION!"  
** Continue.

VERONICA  
Seriously, chums - can you believe it? Graduation is almost here! It seems like just yesterday that I was walking through those very doors for the first time. Little did I know that entrance would cause me to meet my future loverboy _and_ my future BFF!

BETTY  
Not that we were BFFs at the time. Ugh, do you remember how jealous I got at Cheryl’s silly party? Over Seven Minutes in Heaven, of all things? I feel like I don’t even remember that person I used to be.

VERONICA  
I for one am glad we got to move past all that so that the four of us could become Riverdale’s best power fourple.

She kisses Archie’s cheek.

ARCHIE  
Wow, everything was so different back then.

JUGHEAD  
Yeah, no crazy cults or preppies, no mysteries to solve, hardly even one murder!

BETTY  
(fondly)  
The biggest thing we had to worry about was who kissed who.

A beat.

ARCHIE  
(earnestly)  
I’m really going to miss moments like these with you guys.

BETTY  
Oh, Arch!

JUGHEAD  
Don’t worry, buddy, I’m sure at the Naval Academy you’ll meet a whole new gang of ragtag misfits and forget all about us.

ARCHIE  
(a little too seriously)  
Never.

A moment of awkward silence, then -

VERONICA  
Well, I think I know how to make the best of this time - a party!

BETTY  
Ooh, at La Bonne Nuit?

VERONICA  
Definitely not - my father’s already taken over graduation itself, I’m not going to taint our last memories together with anything that reminds me of him.

BETTY  
What do you mean, he’s taken over graduation?

VERONICA  
Hiram Lodge has decided to bankroll our graduation in full - renting the Five Seasons’ ballroom, upgrading our graduation robes, pulling in our good family friend Andy Cohen to give the commencement speech. He’s even having it catered. Who has catering at a graduation?!

JUGHEAD  
Well, I won’t complain about that part.

ARCHIE  
Ronnie, why is he doing all that?

VERONICA  
He said it’s bad enough his daughter has to graduate high school in this “backwater town”, he won’t suffer through a déclassé bleachers graduation too. He just doesn’t appreciate Riverdale’s homey, colloquial charms!

JUGHEAD  
Of course, even as the mayor, he doesn’t respect Riverdale. He’s been using it as his criminal playground since he got here.

BETTY  
(not letting Jughead get started)  
All right, well, if not La Bonne Nuit, then where?

ARCHIE  
We could do it in Fox Forest. Far away from it all.

BETTY  
(giving Archie a pointed look)  
Yeah, because our last party in the woods ended so well.

She unsubtly indicates Jughead with a head tilt.

JUGHEAD  
No, I think a forest is a great place for a party. There’s plenty of opportunity to get away from the talking, the dancing, the drinking games, the… well, the party. I’d almost rather invite Bret and Donna than try to make it through a whole teen rager with no reprieve.

Betty raises her hands in a show of defeat.

ARCHIE  
There’s a clearing near Sweetwater River, we could do it there.

VERONICA  
Fabu! It’s settled. I’ll plan the whole thing. It’ll take my mind off Daddy’s infuriating interfering.

Cut to CHERYL, sitting at another booth, reading Wicked. She looks up from the book to grab a fry and hears -

VERONICA  
I’m telling you, I cannot wait for the day when I never have to see my father again.

Cheryl takes note of this and returns to her book. For now.

**4\. CHEGGIE & BARCHIE**

**INT. RIVERDALE HIGH, STUDENT LOUNGE  
** REGGIE is trying to throw a packet of Scooby Snacks up and catch it in his mouth. CHERYL stalks up to him.

CHERYL  
Cease this, nincompoop!

REGGIE  
Oh, hey, Cheryl, what’s up?

CHERYL  
Do I hear correctly that you’re in the market to pull off an epic senior prank?  
  
REGGIE  
I mean, I’m never gonna come up with anything to top Jones’s faking-his-own-death thing. Man, if I had known he was into pranks, too, we could’ve teamed up a long time ago!  
  
CHERYL  
Right. Well…  
(stepping closer)  
I think I have an idea that will immortalize the name “Reggie Mantle, Prankster King” in the halls of Riverdale High.  
(in case he doesn’t get it)  
Forever.  
  
REGGIE  
Damn, you, too?! I like the sound of immortalizing. What’s the gag, eh?

CHERYL  
Meet me at the Pembrooke tomorrow after school. I’ll explain everything.

REGGIE  
Woman of mystery! All right. Hey - give me a hint?

CHERYL  
(thinks for a second, then -)  
When you hear it, you’re going to lose your mind.

Camera moves out from Cheryl (& Reggie giving an excited laugh) to show BETTY sitting at the table. She’s in-the-zone working on homework, huge books surrounding her. ARCHIE approaches.

ARCHIE  
(joking)  
Be careful with those things, Cooper, someone could get hurt.  
  
BETTY  
(smiling)  
Arch, you scared me!  
  
ARCHIE  
Sorry. What are all these books for?  
  
BETTY  
It’s all FBI training. It’s not just fighting, you have to know all kinds of things about history, physics, psychology, math.  
  
ARCHIE  
Wow, they’re keeping you busy!  
  
BETTY  
Yep.

A moment of fond silence.

BETTY  
To tell you the truth, it is a little intimidating. Yesterday, the firearm instructor told us a story about the first time he killed someone on the job.  
  
ARCHIE  
Wow, that’s heavy. I didn’t realise you would have to do stuff like that.  
  
BETTY  
Hopefully, I won’t. I want to help people, not hurt them. But it did make me realize - I think every one of our parents has killed someone.  
  
ARCHIE  
Well, not mine. That we know of.  
  
BETTY  
Oh, yeah, that’s true. You are kind of the good one, Archie. All this messed up stuff happens and you just keep being Archie, you don’t let it touch you.  
  
ARCHIE  
Yeah. I don’t let it touch me.

He looks down at his taped up hands. They’re shaking a little bit. Then -

**5\. GLORY & SIMPLE JOYS**

**INT. COMMUNITY CENTER**  
The shot is still of ARCHIE’s hands, then him looking up to reveal he’s in the community center, about to have a boxing match. His opponent, VICTOR GOTH, a strapping young lad, is raring to go.

VICTOR  
(not nicely)  
Come on, Andrews, let’s go!

Archie closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. Opens them. “GLORY” starts.

JOSIE, VO  
GLORY, GLORY

Archie gets up, fire in his eyes. JOSIE as the Leading Player, now in a bedazzled referee costume, appears as the referee and starts the match - West Side Story dance-fighting.

JOSIE (CONT’D)  
GLORY, GLORY!

Archie wins first blood.

JOSIE (CONT’D)  
BLOOD! BLOOD, YES INDEED!  
BLOOD IS RED AS SUNSET  
BLOOD IS WARMER THAN WINE  
WARMER THAN WINE  
A TASTE OF SALTY SUMMER BRINE

The match is nearing the end.

JOSIE (CONT’D)  
SHOUT IT OUT, FROM THE HIGHEST TOWER  
SHOUT IT OUT IN THE DARKEST HOUR

Archie wins!

JOSIE (CONT’D)  
ARCHIEKINS, YOU LEAD US ALL TO POWER!

The music ends amongst the cheers. (Josie is gone as soon as she finishes singing.) VERONICA runs up to him with a flower.

VERONICA  
Well-done, as always, my dashing beau!  
  
ARCHIE  
Thanks, Ronnie.

A kiss.

VERONICA  
Let’s celebrate! I’m singing at La Bonne Nuit tonight. We’ll have champagne, you can get off your feet, and afterwards we can have some alone time.  
  
ARCHIE  
(definitely not)  
Gee, Ronnie, that sounds great, but I’m exhausted. That fight really took a lot out of me, and with graduation and all, I’m just -  
  
VERONICA  
Just nothing, Archiekins! We need to enjoy this time together while we have it. In such a short time, we’re not going to be able to just hang out whenever we want. We need to take advantage of the little things.

“SIMPLE JOYS” starts. Veronica starts to lead Archie out. She’s wrung a smile out of him and he follows.

VERONICA  
WELL, I'LL SING YOU THE STORY OF A SORROWFUL LAD  
HE HAD EVERYTHING HE WANTED, DIDN'T WANT WHAT HE HAD  
HE HAD WEALTH AND PELF AND FAME AND NAME AND ALL OF THAT NOISE  
BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE NONE OF THOSE SIMPLE JOYS  
HE WANTED SOMEPLACE WARM AND GREEN  
WE ALL COULD USE A CHANGE OF SCENE

 **INT. LA BONNE NUIT - NIGHT**  
A SWINGING party is going on. Veronica is on stage. Archie is sitting, watching her with a big grin.

VERONICA (CONT'D)  
SWEET SUMMER EVENINGS, HOT WINE AND BREAD  
SHARING YOUR SUPPER, SHARING YOUR BED  
SIMPLE JOYS HAVE A SIMPLE VOICE  
THAT SAYS, "WHY NOT GO AHEAD?"  
AND WOULDN'T YOU  
RATHER BE A LEFT-HANDED FLEA  
A CRAB ON A SLAB AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA  
THAN A MAN WHO NEVER LEARNS HOW TO BE FREE  
NOT TILL HE’S COLD AND DEAD

Veronica gets off the stage and grabs Archie’s hand, pulling him into a dance.

VERONICA (CONT'D)  
AND WOULDN'T YOU  
RATHER BE A LEFT-HANDED FLEA  
A CRAB ON A SLAB AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA  
OR A NEWT ON THE ROOT OF A BANYAN TREE  
THAN A MAN WHO NEVER LEARNS HOW TO BE FREE  
NOT TILL THE DAY HE DIES

SWEET SUMMER EVENINGS, SAPPHIRE SKIES  
FEASTING YOUR BELLY  
FEASTING YOUR EYES  
SIMPLE JOYS HAVE A SIMPLE VOICE  
THAT SAYS, "TIME IS LIVING'S PRIZE"

  
Back up to the stage.

VERONICA (CONT'D)  
AND WOULDN'T YOU  
RATHER BE A LEFT-HANDED FLEA  
A CRAB ON A SLAB AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA  
A NEWT ON THE ROOT OF A BANYAN TREE  
OR A FIG ON A TWIG IN GALILEE  
THAN A MAN WHO NEVER LEARNS HOW TO BE FREE  
NOT TILL THE DAY HE  
NOT TILL THE DAY HE  
NOT TILL THE DAY  
NOT TILL THE DAY HE DIES

Raucous applause, Veronica and Archie smiling at each other.

 **6\. SPREAD A LITTLE SUNSHINE  
**  
 **INT. THE PEMBROOKE, THE LODGES’S FRONT DOOR**  
CHERYL & REGGIE are just walking up to the door, holding binders & notebooks, including the book How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying.

CHERYL  
Follow my lead, just act normal.  
  
REGGIE  
(concentrating very hard)  
Okay.

HIRAM opens it.

HIRAM  
Cheryl, Reggie. What a surprise. Can I help you?  
  
CHERYL  
(winning smile)  
Salutations, Mr. Lodge. My companion Reggie and I were wondering if you could share an hour of your time and business wisdom with us - for generous compensation, of course. I’m leaving for Highsmith College soon and just realized I would be remiss if I didn’t take advantage of the most successful businessman right here in town while I had the chance.

He considers for a beat, sizing them up, then lets them in. He pours them all drinks from a jug of water.

HIRAM  
No need for any compensation, I’d be happy to share some advice with young entrepreneurs like yourselves, especially the daughter of my former business partner. But I didn’t know you were interested in this kind of thing, Reggie.  
  
REGGIE  
Uh, I am, sir. I've been working with Veronica at La Bonne Nuit and, uh - I’m interested in being the boss of my own place one day. And, y’know, if I want to learn a little _acumen_ , there’s no better place than Hiram Lodge, right?

Quick cut to Cheryl looking mildly impressed/surprised.

HIRAM  
Well, if you have a talent for flattery, you’re already halfway there! Do you have anything specific in mind?

Reggie shoots Cheryl a look of absolute panic. Hiram smiles, not unkindly.

CHERYL  
Yes, actually. I think Veronica mentioned a book - one Bernadette Islington?  
  
HIRAM  
Cocking the Pistol \- my favorite. Yes, it's a great source of inspiration for me. I have an annotated copy you can borrow - excuse me a moment.

Hiram leaves. Cheryl opens How to Succeed to reveal a hidden chamber with a little bottle in it. She smoothly uncorks it and pours a drop into Hiram’s glass. She replaces the bottle and closes the book.

REGGIE  
(eyes wide)  
Cheryl! What the hell was that?!  
  
CHERYL  
(hissing)  
Don’t worry, Reggie! Prankster King, remember?  
  
REGGIE  
(trying to whisper)  
Holy crap, Cheryl, you can’t just -

Hiram re-enters, proffering the book.

HIRAM  
Here we are.

Cheryl takes it with a big smile, trying to cover Reggie freaking out.

CHERYL  
Why, thank you, Mr. Lodge! I can’t wait to read every word. Do you have a favorite passage?

  
Hiram reaches to take the book back and stops.

HIRAM  
(half concerned, half suspicious)  
Reggie, are you quite all right?  
  
REGGIE  
(gulp)  
Uh, yes, sir, uh, just - just nervous about taking the next step - with business. You know, before I was just talking about it and now it’s, it’s all - becoming so real.  
  
CHERYL  
Why don’t you have some water, Reggie?  
  
REGGIE  
(grateful for a lifeline)  
Yeah, yeah, water.

He takes a big gulp. Hiram’s still watching him.

REGGIE  
Thanks, Mr. Lodge, I’m okay. Sorry, just nerves. I’m used to dominating on the football field, y’know? It’s hard to, like, start on the bottom all over again.

A long, tense beat of Hiram staring. Then -

HIRAM  
Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with being nervous when beginning a new endeavor like this. It means you're smart enough to admit you don't know everything.  
  
REGGIE  
Oh, that's me, sir, I'm definitely not smart enough to know anything.  
  
HIRAM  
(ignoring this)  
And of course, the leadership experience you’ve picked up as football captain is invaluable, not to mention the work ethic. I was a wrestling man myself. Strength of body creates strength of mind.  
  
CHERYL  
(snappish, a little jealous)  
And I'm a champion archer. Can I show you some papers I've drawn up?  
  
HIRAM  
Please.

He takes a sip while Cheryl is arranging her papers. She takes her time drawing them out.

CHERYL  
Now as you can see here, I've got a 5 year growth plan with perpetuity _and_ escrow -

A shot of Hiram blinking and swallowing. His eye darts to the glass.

HIRAM  
(dangerous smile)  
Cheryl, you wouldn’t be so stupid as to poison me in my own home, would you?

He tries to move his arm - it only moves an inch. He keeps trying, with less and less success.

CHERYL  
Not quite poison at this dosage, just paralysis and unconsciousness. I knew if I had the witless wonder here with me, I had to select the fastest-working specimen in Mumsy’s wicked little garden - a new twist on an old favorite that she cultivated herself. She called it “Baby’s Last Breath”.

Just as his fingers are about to graze a gun hidden in the side of the couch, Cheryl picks up his wrist and places it back in his lap.

HIRAM  
(strained, only able to move his face)  
And how exactly do you think you're going to be able to get me out of here, in my own building, in broad daylight?  
  
CHERYL  
Well, let the record show your wife's is the name on the lease, but regardless, a small donation to the security guards' union fund has secured us the use of the service elevator for the next hour. I have a car waiting in the back.  
  
HIRAM  
(haltingly, out of time)  
Reggie. I can give you a future. Far away from your father. Let me help you.

Cheryl shoots Reggie THE most withering glare ever; you can feel his boys shrivel a little. Hiram's eyes close.

REGGIE  
Jesus Christ, what have you gotten me into?? Are we gonna KILL HIM???  
  
CHERYL  
Don’t strain yourself, Reggie. Let me explain.

“SPREAD A LITTLE SUNSHINE” starts. The lighting changes; Cheryl is in a fabulous glittery gown. Madelaine Petsch does NOT make that face she always makes in the musical numbers; she’s doing a show face and she’s acting. She’s a really good singer AND dancer and it’s great.

CHERYL  
BACK IN MY YOUNGER DAYS,  
IF THINGS WERE GOING WRONG  
I MIGHT SULK, I MIGHT POUT

Reggie still looks doubtful.

CHERYL (CONT'D)  
(beatific smile)  
NOW I’VE LEARNED IF I JUST  
PITCH IN AND DO WHAT’S RIGHT  
THINGS WILL ALWAYS WORK OUT!

She grabs Reggie’s (now in a glittery powder blue tux) hand, pulling him into a dance. She leads, twirling him around. He falls under her spell, grinning.

CHERYL (CONT'D)  
AND IF WE ALL COULD  
SPREAD A LITTLE SUNSHINE  
ALL COULD LIGHT A LITTLE FIRE  
WE ALL COULD  
BE A LITTLE CLOSER  
TO OUR HEART’S DESIRE

She pushes Reggie back down onto the chaise. She picks up Hiram’s book.

CHERYL (CONT'D)  
(mocking)  
I KNOW THE PARABLES TOLD IN THE HOLY BOOK  
I KEEP CLOSE ON MY SHELF

She sits next to Hiram and does an impression of him. Reggie’s losing it.

CHERYL (CONT'D)  
GOD'S WISDOM TEACHES ME WHEN I HELP OTHERS  
I'M REALLY HELPING MYSELF

End impression, light choreography.

CHERYL (CONT'D)  
AND IF WE ALL COULD SPREAD A LITTLE SUNSHINE  
ALL COULD LEND A HELPING HAND  
WE ALL WOULD BE A LITTLE CLOSER  
TO THE PROMISED LAND

Big dance break around the big beautiful apartment, with a bit of Reggie dragging Hiram (in sunglasses) down the hallway (Cheryl has a little dance in the hallway), into the elevator, and out to the car. Cheryl finishes the number on the Riverdale High stage.

CHERYL (CONT'D)  
AND IF WE ALL COULD SPREAD A LITTLE SUNSHINE  
ALL COULD LEND A HELPING HAND  
WE ALL WOULD BE A LITTLE CLOSER  
TO THE PROMISED LAND

JOSIE in a matching fabulous gown and smile appears in the wings, beckoning to Cheryl. Cheryl dances out to meet her. Josie gives her a twirl and they disappear into the wings together.

CHERYL & JOSIE  
DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO

**7\. FINALE**

**EXT. FOX FOREST / SWEETWATER RIVER - NIGHT  
** Teen revelry. Someone in the background is wearing a Big Fun shirt, REGGIE’S skinny-dipping, ETHEL’s talking to a cute boy, etc. KEVIN runs up to VERONICA & ARCHIE.

KEVIN  
Hey, V, great party!  
VERONICA  
Thanks, Kev!

He runs off.

ARCHIE  
It is a great party, Ronnie. This was an awesome idea, getting us all together for one last blow-out. I bet this is gonna be a night we never forget.  
  
VERONICA  
You flatter me, Archiekins.  
  
ARCHIE  
Look, even Jug seems like he’s having a good time.

BETTY and JUGHEAD are playing beer pong and laughing.

VERONICA  
Let’s join our bons amis, shall we?

They walk over.

ARCHIE  
Hey, guys.  
  
JUGHEAD  
Arch! Thank god - you can save me. You have GOT to beat Betty!  
  
BETTY  
Not a chance.  
  
VERONICA  
Our Betty, a secret pong-pro?  
  
JUGHEAD  
She's a monster at it! My current theory is, the drunker I get, the better she gets.

They laugh.

JUGHEAD  
Protect my honor, Arch, give it a go.  
  
ARCHIE  
All right.

He misses, she makes it. Veronica cheers, Jughead pretends to groan.

BETTY  
Drink up, bitch!  
  
JUGHEAD  
(putting an arm around her)  
Hearing you say that to someone else is actually very fun.

They kiss.

VERONICA  
So, Jughead, parties aren't quite so terrible after all? No sneaking off into the woods for a literary reprieve?  
  
BETTY  
(fake whispering, putting a hand over one side of her mouth to exclude Jughead)  
He left his book in the car.  
  
JUGHEAD  
(smiling)  
Well, turns out parties aren't so bad if they're with the right people.

A fond beat. Then CHERYL appears in the same gorgeous glittery gown from "SUNSHINE", _so_ not the dress code for a woods party.

VERONICA  
(friendly)  
Cheryl! Dressed to depress, as always.  
  
CHERYL  
Well, if I'm going to attend a fete with my mush-brained peers in bug-infested trenches a stone's throw away from where my twin brother's dead body was found, at least I can win best-dressed.  
  
BETTY  
Oh my god, Cheryl, we're so sorry, we didn't even think about that, I -  
  
CHERYL  
It's forgotten. I actually have something to show you. Come, come.

She sets off. They look at each other and follow. Bird’s eye shot of them walking single-file through the woods for a minute.

CHERYL  
It's just up ahead…. Ah, yes.

HIRAM is kneeling, tied up, his eyes closed. It's unclear how much he can hear or understand. We're closer to the river now.

ARCHIE  
What… Is that…?  
  
CHERYL  
(self-satisfied)  
The head honcho himself, Hiram Lodge.

A moment of shocked silence.

BETTY  
(careful)  
This isn't funny, Cheryl.  
  
CHERYL  
No, it's not.  
  
JUGHEAD  
Is this all because of Jason? We could've changed the location, Cheryl!  
  
VERONICA  
(almost in tears)  
Are you out of your mind? What the hell have you done to my father?!  
  
CHERYL  
Nothing. It’s you that’ll do it.  
  
ARCHIE  
What the hell are you talking about, Cheryl? Do what?  
  
CHERYL  
Frankly, I thought you would thank me for serving him to you on a silver platter. After all the fear he’s struck into our various hearts over the years? Just the other day I overheard you, Veronica, saying you couldn’t wait until you never had to see him again.  
  
VERONICA  
This is not what I meant.  
  
CHERYL  
Then what did you mean? Do you really think you can escape him any other way? And Archie, how many times now has he tried to kill you? You think he’s just going to stop? Hiram Lodge doesn’t give up. And Jughead - without you here to protect them, your beloved Serpents will fall prey to his nefarious ways. This town will be a war zone as soon as you step on the train. And Betty - dear cous, do I even need to say it? The same blood runs in our veins that ran in your father’s. The art of justice is your destiny.  
  
JUGHEAD  
Cheryl, this is crazy. This isn't a game, it doesn't matter how bad he is, we can't just kill him!  
  
CHERYL  
Fine. Then forget need, forget morality. Think of it as graduation. Make our parents proud; better yet, outshine them!

She takes out a gun.

CHERYL  
Putting a bullet in the heart of Hiram Lodge will make you the most glorious thing to happen to Riverdale since maple syrup and vanilla ice cream. Don’t you want to do something truly spectacular? Just one perfect thing to cut through all the nonsense.

Cheryl puts the gun in Archie's hand. He takes it. Dutch angle of him holding it, looking towards Hiram. The trills of “FINALE” play. JOSIE appears in her gorgeous gown.

JOSIE  
(slow)  
THINK ABOUT THE SUN, ARCHIE  
THINK ABOUT HER GOLDEN GLANCE

She puts her arm around his shoulders encouragingly.

JOSIE (CONT'D)  
HOW SHE LIGHTS THE WORLD UP  
WELL, NOW IT'S YOUR CHANCE

Archie starts to walk forward, an endless walk. Cheryl walks up next to Josie and they put their arms around each other.

JOSIE & CHERYL  
WITH THE GUARDIANS OF SPLENDOR  
INVITING YOU TO DANCE  
ARCHIE  
THINK ABOUT THE SUN

Now it’s Betty holding the gun - or is it a rock? Now Jughead, a knife, Veronica, a pearl-handled revolver. It begins to cut between all of them walking in slow-motion down the path to Hiram.

JOSIE  
THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE, ARCHIE  
  
CHERYL  
DAYS ARE TAME AND NIGHTS THE SAME  
  
JOSIE  
NOW THINK ABOUT THE BEAUTY  
  
JOSIE & CHERYL  
IN ONE PERFECT FLAME  
AND THE ANGELS OF THE MORNING  
ARE CALLING OUT YOUR NAME  
ARCHIE  
THINK ABOUT THE SUN

The tempo picks up. The partying teens crowd up around them, singing, dancing, raging, led by Josie & Cheryl.

ALL  
THINK ABOUT THE SUN, ARCHIE/RONNIE/JUGHEAD/BETTY  
THINK ABOUT HER GOLDEN GLANCE  
HOW SHE LIGHTS THE WORLD UP  
WELL NOW IT'S YOUR CHANCEWITH THE GUARDIANS OF SPLENDOR  
INVITING YOU TO DANCE  
ARCHIE  
THINK ABOUT THE SUN

Quick, chaotic, almost sickening cuts between everyone else dancing, them getting closer to Hiram, their tightly-clutched weapons. They stop. Look at him. They can’t look away.

ALL (CONT'D)  
THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE, ARCHIE  
THINK ABOUT YOUR DREAMS YOU PLANNED  
THINK ABOUT THE MOMENT  
THAT'S SO CLOSE AT HAND  
(frantic)  
WHEN THE POWER AND THE GLORY  
ARE THERE AT YOUR COMMAND  
THE POWER AND THE GLORY  
ARE THERE AT YOUR COMMAND  
THE POWER AND THE GLORY  
ARE THERE AT YOUR COMMAND  
ARCHIE, THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE

They raise their weapons.

ALL (CONT'D)  
RIVERS BELONG WHERE THEY CAN RAMBLE  
EAGLES BELONG WHERE THEY CAN FLY!

HIRAM  
(tears on his face, with all his strength)  
Please. Please don’t do that to me.

Betty gasps, drops her rock. Her hands go to her mouth. Dead silence. Then -

BETTY  
(crying, gasping)  
I'M NOT A RIVER OR A GIANT BIRD  
THAT SOARS TO THE SEA

Jughead drops his knife, turns his back on Hiram. Flashes of the crowd standing stock still, unsure.

JUGHEAD  
AND IF I'M NEVER TIED TO ANYTHING  
I'LL NEVER BE FREE

Etc.

VERONICA  
I WANTED MAGIC SHOWS AND MIRACLES  
MIRAGES TO TOUCH  
ARCHIE  
I WANTED SUCH A LITTLE THING FROM LIFE  
I WANTED SO MUCH

They come together.

ALL  
I NEVER CAME CLOSE, MY LOVE  
WE NEARLY CAME NEAR  
IT NEVER WAS THERE  
I THINK IT WAS HERE

Now we see Josie & Cheryl, outraged.

CHERYL  
What do you think you’re doing? This is the finale!  
JOSIE  
How do you think you’re ever going to be free without this?

They shake their heads and ignore them.

JOSIE  
(shocked)  
Well… if this is what you want, this is what you get. No more magic.  
(viciously)  
Pull the lights.

The lighting cuts out, leaving them in harsh daylight. They blink, disoriented.

CHERYL  
Yeah, how does that feel? Is this what you want? To see each other like that? To be seen like that?

They look at each other, stand firm.

CHERYL  
Get their costumes!

CREW MEMBERS come out of the crowd, pull off Jughead’s hat, Betty’s ponytail holder, Archie’s wig and letterman jacket. Veronica’s pearls go flying with a choked shout.

JOSIE  
And their makeup, too!

The crew wipes off their makeup roughly. Veronica, steeling herself, grabs Archie’s and Betty’s hands.

VERONICA  
THEY SHOWED ME CRIMSON, GOLD, AND LAVENDER  
A SHINING PARADE

ALL  
BUT THERE'S NO COLOR I CAN HAVE ON EARTH  
THAT WON'T FINALLY FADE  
WHEN I WANTED WORLDS TO PAINT  
AND COSTUMES TO WEAR  
I THINK IT WAS HERE, MY LOVE  
IT NEVER WAS THERE

They start walking away (Jughead-Archie-Veronica-Betty), following the river. Josie & Cheryl look at each other desperately.

JOSIE  
Cut thE music. Now.

The music continues. Cheryl storms over to BRAD ELLIS at a piano.

CHERYL  
She said now, Brad! Get your damn hands off the keyboard!

He stops. The four keep walking.

JOSIE  
(hysterical)  
The cameras! Turn off the cameras!

Josie and Cheryl turn on the nearest camera and cover the lens with their hands. Black screen. A few beats. Then, a grainier picture starts from further away. There’s no crowd, no Cheryl or Josie. Just the four walking away along the river and Hiram tied up.

ALL  
(without music, a little out of tune)  
I WANTED MAGIC SHOWS AND MIRACLES MIRAGES TO TOUCH  
I WANTED SUCH A LITTLE THING FROM LIFE  
I WANTED SO MUCH  
I NEVER CAME CLOSE, MY LOVE  
WE NEARLY CAME NEAR  
IT NEVER WAS THERE, MY LOVE  
IT ALMOST WAS HERE

They walk, round a bend, and disappear. A few beats, then someone walks out from behind the camera, their back to us. It’s a little blonde girl wearing plaid. She walks towards Hiram. As she approaches, the camera follows her, proper Riverdale cameras back on, better lighting fading up as she walks. We see her in profile - JELLYBEAN?!?!

JELLYBEAN  
RIVERS BELONG WHERE THEY CAN RAMBLE  
EAGLES BELONG WHERE THEY CAN FLY

She picks up the gun, levels it at him. He’s breathing heavy.

JELLYBEAN  
I'VE GOT TO BE WHERE MY SPIRIT CAN RUN FREE  
GOTTA FIND MY CORNER OF THE SKY

Close up on the gun firing. Cut to black. Roll credits, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scenes: guest star Patti Lupone as Jughead's Grandma Patty singing "NO TIME AT ALL", Cheryl singing the extra verse of "SUNSHINE" and changing "sugar jar" to "maple jar", and Josie singing "MORNING GLOW" at graduation. K thx i'm also moonshinecybins on tumblr!!


End file.
